1 de Abril
by Soraa
Summary: Ela vive de mentiras. Ele aspira por vingança. Como tudo começou? Ah, no dia 1 de Abril... HIATUS


_Eu não disse que não pararia de atormentá-los? Pois não é que eu voltei com mais uma fanfic no ar? Sim, sim. Voltei. Depois não digam que eu não avisei..._

**Disclaimer: **A titia Rumiko me emprestou seus personagens favoritos pra eu brincar...!

**Atenção! Fanfic com palavras de baixo calão!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Ahhhhhh... Por Buda! Como estou cansada... Trabalhei que nem burro de carga hoje!

_**Mentira! Coçou até formar ferida hoje!**_

Kagome se jogou no não muito confortável sofá. Parecia uma pluma deslizando suavemente.

_**Mentira! Parecia um **__**saco**__** de batatas sendo jogado longe!**_

Jogou os braços para cima. Apoiou a perna molenga no braço do sofá. Suspirou longamente.

- Nyaaaaaa... Vida de trabalhadora é osso!

_**E vida de mentirosos também!**_

A escravizada em questão se chama Higurashi Kagome. Ela passou os 18 anos de sua vida aperfeiçoando suas maravilhosas técnicas em persuasão humana.

Com dois anos de idade, ela já sabia fazer chantagem!

" – _Está pronta para usar o troninho, meu bem?_

_- Mamãe, é isso que as pessoas chamam de faca?"_

Com seis anos, ela já sabia pechinchar!

" – _O que é isso, menina! Não é assim que se escreve 'pechincha'! Vamos, copie a palavra 'pechincha' 200 vezes no seu caderno!_

_- Ah, fessora... Deixa por cem vezes..."_

Com nove anos, já enganava os pais!

" – _E então, bebê. Quanto tirou na prova de Matemática?_

_- DEZ!"_

Com quinze anos, já botava chifres nos namorados!

" – _Kagome, minha gatinha..._

_- Houjo, meu veadinho..."_

Viram? Ela já tem um currículo formado!

- Hum... Que tédio. o.o

Mas a sua maior especialidade...

- Acho que vou sair.

É mentir!

**1° de Abril**

**1° Mentira: Mentir é feio...**

TRIIIII! TRIIIII!

Ué, do nada o telefone tocou. Kagome estava quase pronta. Arrumara-se para a balada.

_**Mas ela não estava cansada?**_

Pois é...

_**Aposto que ela quer enganar mais algum otário!**_

Ou ela seria enganada?

- Moshi-moshi?

- "Oi, por favor o Mário?"

- Hãn... – ela não sabia o que responder. – Que Mário?

- "AQUELE QUE TE COMEU ATRÁS DO ARMÁRIO!"

Tuu...Tuu...

Desligaram na sua cara.

- Mas que filho da puta! Quem foi o desgraçado...!

_**Haha, que burra! Essa piadinha sem graça é muito velha! **_

TRIIIII! TRIIIII!

Mais uma vez o telefone tocou. Certa de que era o idiota do trote, decidiu pôr um fim naquela palhaçada.

- VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO SEU...

- "Kagome?"

TUM-DUM...

_**Ops, frase errada!**_

- Er... O-Oi... Kouga-kun... – recomeçou ela, completamente embaraçada.

Kouga era seu colega de trabalho do banco. Estavam saindo há algum tempo. Ele gostava dela. Ela sentia atração por ele. Apesar disso, continuavam passivos e nem sequer haviam se beijado.

- Sumimasen, Igarashi-kun! E-Eu...

-"Haha... Eu já disse para parar de me chamar pelo sobrenome... Só Kouga basta..."

- Ano... Eto... Hai, Igarashi... DIGO! Kouga-kun...

Ele riu gostosamente.

- Demo... Qual seria o assunto que você quer tratar comigo?

- "Bom, é que eu estava aqui... Pensando, pensando... Pensando que eu estava pensando demais em você e..." – riu timidamente. – "E então eu resolvi parar de pensar em você e te ligar, para saber se a senhorita aceitaria dar umas voltas comigo um dia desses..."

- Hum...

Ela estava entediada. De mau-humor. Por que não sair com ele?

- Hai! Eu aceito sim. Que dia você me sugere?

Ele suspirou de alegria.

- "Por mim poderia ser agora mesmo!" – riu. – "Tudo bem para você?"

- Por mim está tudo ótimo! – ela sorriu.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

_**Quem seria o idiota que se interessaria por essa grandíssima mentirosa?**_

- "Apareço aí daqui uns vinte minutos, certo?"

- Certo. Até lá já estarei pronta.

- "Okay, então... – voz melosa. – Beijo..."

- Outro...

- "Até daqui a pouco..."

- Até...

Desligaram.

_**Hah! Não acredito que sairão. Não acredito mesmo! Mas...**_

- Waaaaaaaaaa!!! Que roupa eu coloco???

Ela estava pronta para uma balada e não para um encontro com um colega de trabalho muito fofo e romântico.

_**... Com toda a certeza, farei algo para atrapalhar!**_

Acendeu um cigarro desesperadamente. Deu uma boa tragada e soltou a espessa fumaça pela atmosfera local. Vestiu sua jaqueta preta. Colocou suas luvas e botas de motoqueiro. Jogou o pequeno tubinho branco no chão e o pisoteou com pressa e raiva. Colocou o capacete e subiu na moto. Ah... Ai daquela garota maldita que ele tanto amava! Ela nunca seria feliz! Definitivamente, nunca poderia ter alguém!

**Flashback...**

"_Floria. As árvores estavam coloridas de rosa. As pétalas de cerejeiras caiam mais do que nunca, formando uma linda e suave dança com a brisa. Era 1° de Abril..._

_- Nee... Imooto-chan..._

_Kagome parou de prestar atenção nas flores. Olhou para o garoto que a chamava carinhosamente._

_- Nanda yo, onii-san?_

_Onii-san estava tão vermelhinho quanto o quimono que a irmãzinha usava. O rostinho bonitinho daquela pequenina menina o inebriava, assim como o seu doce perfume de primavera._

_- Eto... Imooto-chan... É que..._

_Ela o olhava impaciente._

_- Doushitano, nii-san?_

_TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM..._

_- Ano... Eto... – ele se engasgava._

_- Yare, yare! Se não tem nada pra me falar, então não me chame à toa, Inu-chan!"_

- Aquela...

BIII! BIIIIII!

Uma buzina cantava alegremente. O motoqueiro se posicionou para a partida. Kagome saiu alegremente de casa e em seguida entrou no carro de seu parceiro.

- Do-Domo... Igarashi-kun... – ela o cumprimentou, tímida e coradamente.

Ele sorriu. Estava sensual.

- Eu já disse... – sussurrou ao ouvido feminino. – Kouga...

Ela ofegou de emoção.

- Hai... Kouga...

O rapaz do lado de fora olhava a cena odiosamente. Como ela era cara-de-pau! Mal larga um e já arranja outro! Que capacidade era aquela de persuadir as pessoas com tanta facilidade?

_**Onna no ko no baka...**_

- Ah... – ela não conseguia respirar direito.

"_Naquele momento ela não conseguia respirar direito..."_

- Nee... Onegai... Dame da...

_**Ela falou a mesma coisa naquele dia. Do mesmo jeito. Exatamente com aquela expressão e aqueles olhos...**_

"_O garoto abraçou-a com todas as suas forças. Como amava aquela menina..._

_- Imooto-chan... Eu já disse que não gosto quando você me chama de Inu..._

_- Waaaaaa!!! Nii-san, gomen! Mas é que às vezes você me tira do sério! – ela estava um tanto brava._

_Onii-san corou de um vermelho intenso. Vermelho-paixão._

_- Gomen nasai, imooto-chan! Gomen! Gomen! – e ele choramingou feito um bebezinho._

_A menina achou aquela cena fofinha. E ao mesmo tempo ficou com dó do pobre. Afagou-o, acariciando seus cabelos prateados._

_- Calma, nii-nii... Não chora não... Por favor... Não chora..._

_Ele parou aos poucos, fazendo beicinho. Olhou-a, enfim, de maneira tão profunda quanto o sentimento que nutria por sua irmãzinha._

_- Kagome-chan..._

_- "Ele... Chamou-me pelo nome..." – ela se chocou com a seriedade de seu olhar._

_O garoto se aproximou dela vagarosamente. Encostou seu rosto no dela. Ambos ruborizaram ao extremo._

_- Suki da yo..._

_TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM..._

_- Na... Nani? _

_Seu susto fora comprimido por um beijo singelo e quente. Quente._

_Mas..._

_- Nee... Onegai... Dame da... – ela murmurou, desvencilhando-se do rapazinho._

_TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM!!!_

_- Imooto... Chan..."_

**Fim do Flashback...**

Kouga saiu de cima de Kagome. Ainda estavam no carro. O fogo que o lobo sentia por aquela mulher era tão profundo e quente...! Que amor avassalador!

- Desculpe-me... Eu me precipitei... Perdão, Kagome-chan... – ele estava extremamente sem graça.

- Eto... – ela não conseguia parar de corar.

_Eu não poderia fazer isso com o Kouga. Não com ele..._

- Ano sa... Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa...

_**Lá vêm mentirinhas no pedaço...**_

Kagome abriu a porta do carro.

- Lembrei-me de que não fiz ainda a minha corrida matinal... – ela gaguejava sem jeito.

Kouga estava confuso.

- Mas Kagome, já são dez horas da noite!

_**Nossa, nessa ela forçou! Corrida matinal em plena dez horas da noite foi Ó-TI-MA!**_

- Haha! Aí é que está! Ela não é mais matinal! Agora virou corrida noturna, então eu preciso vazar rapidinho, antes que os meus ossos se atrofiem! – e ela gargalhou pateticamente.

- Ma-Mas...

Ela saiu do carro e fechou a porta com um ligeiro (?) cuidado.

- Ka-Kagome...

- Ja mata ashita... – ela cantarolou, fugindo de mansinho.

Kouga se pendurou na janela do carro.

- Quando que eu posso te ligar??? – perguntou desesperadamente.

Ela olhou para trás só para dar um risinho sem graça e sumiu na escuridão da noite.

_**Golpe de mestre! Nem precisei fazer nada dessa vez!**_

Higurashi caminhou até achar que já estava longe daquele carro preto. Ai... Quando Kouga queria, era tão chato, meloso e apressadinho! Que saco!

- Kuso...! Agora vou ter que voltar pra casa a pé! – a garota resmungava.

Mas de repente, escutou um barulho estranho.

_**Calma, garoto. Você não vai estragar tudo bem agora, né?**_

Kagome deu um passo para trás. Observou todos os lados de olhos bem abertos. Aquela escuridão a incomodava.

- Ahhhh... Hum...

Hãn... Aqueles ruídos eram...

- Hum... Como você é gostosa...

- Nyan! Deixa de ser tão taradinho!

Eram...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhh...

GEMIDOS???

_**Que... Patético.**_

- Ah, que droga! Assustei-me por umas merdas de uns gemidos? Eu estou em decadência mesmo... – Kagome pensava com ódio.

Andava a passos firmes e decididos (com uma pitada de inveja, é claro.)

BUUUUUUUU!

Mas de um momento para outro, sentiu que seu coração pulara pela garganta. E não é que dois idiotas apareceram em sua frente?

- Se-Seus...

Sango e Miroku, com a ajuda poderosa de uma lanterna em suas caras monstruosas, deram um baita de um susto na mal-humorada.

- Hahaha! Que bobinha! Caiu na brincadeira direitinho!

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!!!**_

- SEUS IMBECIS! SABIAM QUE EU PODERIA ESTAR MORTA AGORA??? IDIOTAS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU MATO VOCÊS!!!

- Mata nada, bobinha!!! – cantarolou Sango alegremente, divertindo-se no colo de Miroku, que fugia da nervosinha.

- NYAAAAAAAAA!!!

_**Hahahahahaha! Parabéns, Kagome! Essa sua cara de maracujá estraçalhado está ótima!!! Faça de novo! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!**_

- ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM NOS ESPIONANDO?

Kagome levara os amigos para casa. Mas o seu nervoso voltara, quando ouvira a confissão do casal.

- Ah, você acha que a gente perderia essa? Lá no banco todo mundo já está comentando sobre vocês dois...

- Além do mais, vocês estavam passivos demais. – Miroku completou.

A garota emburrou a cara, enquanto tomava seu chá.

- Mas então o Kouga contou pra gente que ia chamar você pra sair hoje à noite. – Sango prosseguia. – Aí não conseguimos nos agüentar de curiosidade, né?

Gargalharam. Menos Kagome, é claro.

- Só que vocês estavam demorando taaaaanto, que eu e a Sango resolvemos nos divertir um pouco! – Miroku admitiu safadamente.

- Essa parte quem decidiu foi você, seu tarado! – Sango bradou.

- E bem que você quis, né, safadinha... – ele respondeu meloso.

Sango mostrou-lhe a língua timidamente. Após algumas caçoadas sujas de seu namorado, voltou a falar com a amiga.

- Bom, Kagome. Mas a questão é: você quer ou não ficar com o Kouga?

- Bem...

- Olha, vê se não vai aprontar mais uma das suas, hein? Tá na cara que ele está caidinho por você!

- Caidinho? O cara tem é um TOMBO por você! – Miroku gargalhou. – Depois que ele me contou umas coisas...

- O QUÊ? – as duas garotas, curiosíssimas, gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

_**Ah... Essa eu tenho que ouvir.**_

- Ele me falou que quer fazer o número 4...

- OHH!!!

- E o número 7...

- OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- Ah, mas principalmente o número 10! E numa BA-NHEI-RA!

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Kagome quase caiu pra trás.

- Hahaha! Nya, acho que existe outro tarado além do Miroku, hein, Kagome-chan! – Sango não se agüentava de rir.

- Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mas... Isso foi quando, Miroku-kun? – a menina, embaraçosamente, perguntou ao pervertido amigo.

- Ihhhhhh... Nem me lembro. Acho que foi quando você começou a trabalhar com a gente. A coisa é séria.

- Séria? – Sango, incrédula, intrometeu-se. – Um cara que está querendo fazer um triplo de número 4, número 7 e número 10 está querendo alguma coisa séria???

- Claro! Quando um homem começa a ter pensamentos e desejos eróticos por uma mulher, é claro que a coisa é séria!!! Por que não seria? – o tarado defendia o seu orgulho ferido.

- Ah, Miroku, se enxerga. Você é o menos aconselhável para responder à minha questão... ¬¬

- Minna... – Kagome chamou os amigos seriamente.

Ambos olharam-na gravemente, atentos ao que ela iria dizer.

- Eu... Eu realmente... – Kagome prosseguia ainda mais séria.

- Você realmente... – os dois estavam ansiosos demais...

- Eu realmente preciso...

- Realmente precisa de quê...?

- Eu...

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM!!!

- Eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro. o.o"

Os dois capotaram.

_**Santa ignorância! Essa idiota não evolui... Não evolui **__**MESMO**_

**Flashback...**

"_- Nee... Onegai... Dame da... – ela murmurou, desvencilhando-se do rapazinho._

_TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM!!!_

_- Imooto... Chan..._

_A garota estava com uma expressão sofrida._

_- Po-Por favor... – suas mãos estavam no peito masculino. Trêmulas. Suplicantes. Apaixonadas... – Eu... Eu não posso..._

_Lágrimas._

_- Naze? Naze, Kagome-chan? – e ele a agarrou fulminantemente._

_- Porque... – e ela se aproximou bem das orelhinhas caninas. – Eu não te amo._

_Em seguida, soltou-se daquele corpo imóvel, inerte. Pegou sua bolsinha que estava no chão e pôs-se a sair dali. Onii-san estava petrificado com a recente declaração._

_Imooto-chan se marejava em lágrimas contidas de dor..."_

**Fim do Flashback...**

- Kagome... – e uma lágrima escorreu daquele olhar cor de mel.

O que onii-san não sabia... É que aquela fora a única vez que Kagome não quisera mentir.

Depois de toda aquela arruaça os amigos de Kagome-chan foram embora. A noite ainda seria longa para eles, apesar de terem de trabalhar no dia seguinte. Mas... A menina não conseguia pregar os olhos... Alguém a atormentava... Um terrível fato a assolava...

**Flashback...**

"_Depois daquela noite florida de dor, imooto-chan voltou para casa. Como estava triste...! Acabara de fazer a maior besteira de sua vida. Mas, o que poderia fazer? Ela não podia! Não podia ficar com o onii-san!_

_O templo Higurashi, seu lar, estava em clima de festa. Aquela era uma noite muito especial..._

_- Kagome, meu amor! Como você demorou...!"_

A garota virou-se para o outro lado da cama e cobriu a cabeça com seu travesseiro.

_**Por que será que ela está daquele jeito? Será que aquele sujeito lhe falou algo que agora a atormenta? Ei... Por que eu estou preocupado com aquela infeliz??? ELA QUE SE FERRE!!! NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ PRA ELA!!!**_

Inu Yasha jogou seu binóculo longe. Sorte que ele ainda tinha uma grande reserva deste guardada. _N/A: Dá, então, para termos uma noção de quantos binóculos ele já destruiu, não é mesmo?_

- Eu vou é dormir que ganho mais! Não vou perder meu tempo observando aquela chorona!

_N/A: Mas acreditem. Amanhã ele já estará outra vez tomando parte da vida dela!_

Sexta-feira. Oh, Graças a Deus era sexta-feira! Ninguém mais agüentava trabalhar naquele lugar. Kagome chegou exausta no serviço. Demorara demais para pegar no sono. E, uma coisa é tão certa quanto dois mais dois: cansaço é o mesmo que mau-humor. Pelo menos no caso de Higurashi. Então... O pobre coitado que não tomasse cuidado com a língua, poderia, a qualquer momento, levar uma bela de uma patada!

Kagome se jogou em sua cadeira. Bufou e bocejou.

- Nyaaaa...! Que vontade de ficar sem fazer nada hoje!!!

Coçou os olhos. Debruçou-se na mesa. De repente virou os olhos. Hãn... O que era aquilo?

- O que é isso?

_N/A: E não é que eu adivinhei o que ela iria perguntar? 8D_

Dera de cara com um enorme e robusto buquê de rosas vermelhas! De quem poderia ser???

_**É, de quem é esse buquê idiota? Quem foi o idiota que deu esse buquê idiota para aquela idiota? AH! Eu não fui o idiota que deu aquele buquê idiota para aquela IDIOTA!**_

- Hãn... Quem será que mandou isso?

- ABRA, KAGOME! ABRA!

Sango chegou do nada outra vez.

- AAAAH!!! Sua doida! Querendo me matar de novo?

- Hahaha! Gomen, gomen! Mas é que quando eu te vi fiquei tão feliz...!

Kagome fez careta.

- É, eu sei muito bem o porquê de você estar tão feliz... – e revirou os olhos para Miroku, que ria que nem tonto, enquanto conversava com Kouga.

Sango-chan deu um meio sorriso, amarelo que só!

- Er... Bom...

- A noite foi boa, né? – mas o sorriso mais malicioso do mundo era da Kagome...

- Eto... Hahaha! Eu não preciso dizer, né?

A amiga riu, maldosa.

- Mas abra logo esse cartão, Kagome! Eu estou super ansiosa pra saber quem foi o cavalheiro que te mandou! – mas a outra voltou ao antigo assunto.

_N/A: Uma querendo mudar o assunto da outra! Cada uma escapando de seus... "Problemas" XD_

Kagome pegou o pequeno cartão branco de enfeites dourados.

- Hum... Acho que já tenho até uma premonição... Aposto que é do Kouga!

- Do Kouga? – Kagome balbuciou. – É, pode ser...

Abriu lentamente o envelope. Retirou o cartãozinho de dentro e...

"_Sei que adora cerejeiras..."_

As duas ainda olhavam indignadas para o papel.

- Hãn... – Kagome não sabia o que falar...

- Ah... Amiga... – Sango ensaiava uma frase confortadora. – Que... Poético... O.O

Repentinamente chegaram quatro homens, cada um com um buquê na mão. Mais rosas vermelhas. Kouga e Miroku pararam para olhar a cena. Aliás, todo mundo daquele setor parou para olhar aquela... Cena. Kagome estava de boca aberta, e... Não precisamos nem dizer, não é? Morrendo de vergonha daquilo tudo.

- Entrega para Higurashi Kagome-sama.

Sango se precipitou.

- É ELA! OLHA ELA AQUI! – apontava para a calada amiga com muito entusiasmo.

Os homens deram um papel para ela assinar. Assinou.

- Abra, Kagome!!! Abra logo!!! – os olhos de sua espalhafatosa tomodachi brilhavam reluzentemente.

Kagome tirou a mão do rosto. Escondia-o de vergonha. Mas agora teria que abrir. Todos a encaravam.

"_Porém..."_

Um buquê se foi.

"_Creio que estas rosas vermelhas..."_

Outro também.

"_Combinam mais com a nossa paixão."_

Higurashi corou.

- "Combinam... Com a nossa paixão..." – ela repetiu a última frase com um tom pasmo, baixo e romântico.

- Uau! Quem seria o cara? Que lindo!!! Tão romântico...! – Sango não conseguia expressar suas emoções. – Bem que certo "M" poderia fazer o mesmo comigo, de vez em quando... – e ela entreolhou para o pateta do Miroku.

- Hahaha...! n.n" – ele riu amarelo.

- Então quer dizer que...

Todos olharam em direção da voz.

- Que eu tenho um RIVAL???

_**E eu tenho MAIS um RIVAL??? Epa, eu falei isso mesmo?**_

Kouga choramingou.

- Então não foi você quem mandou essas flores pra minha amiga? – Sango, incredulamente questionou-o.

- Hãn... Não? O.o

- Ué... – até Miroku estava confuso agora. – Então... Então quem foi?

_**É, QUEM foi?**_

- A Kagome tem um amante secreto! – um desconhecido palpitou.

- Hum, hai hai. Acho que ela tem um caso com um famoso ator de televisão e... – outro prosseguia.

- Nyaaa, será que ele tem um amigo? Kagome, apresente-me o amigo do seu amante famoso??? – outra SONHADORA pediu.

- Err... Gente... Gente...

Todos continuavam falando o que não sabiam.

- Não é nada disso e... o.o"

- AHHHH! EU JÁ SEI! – uma louca gritou. – Acho que quem mandou isso, é o noivo secreto da Kagome! Ele fez isso, porque ela o abandonou, já que não o ama! Ela, no entanto, continua relutando contra este rapaz, porque, a verdade é que seu lindo coraçãozinho já tem OUTRO dono!

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! – todos estavam impressionados com a inteligência e romantismo daquela maluca.

- Sou darou, ne? – Sango estava extremamente animada.

- Hãn... o.o – mas Kagome não sabia o que dizer. – "Noivo secreto..." – ela pensou. – "Ho... Houjo..." – e sua carinha se entristeceu.

_**Isso... Isso não é bom... Será que aquele idiota vai... Definitivamente isso...**_

De repente, mais alguém bateu na porta daquela agitada sala.

- Deixem que eu atendo. – disse Kagome, no intuito de escapar daquela confusão toda.

Abriu devagar...

- Hum... – ela foi levantando os olhos, para ver quem era.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

_**TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...**_

- Hai?

A menina arregalou os olhos. Arregalou-os mais. Mais. Mais. Mais...!

- Ahhh... Eh... Nya... Hãn... Nyan... O.O"

O rapaz que a encarava brilhantemente soltou um largo e apaixonado sorriso.

- Finalmente... Encontrei você, Kagome-chan! – e ele falou o nome dela da maneira mais doce e amorosa possível.

TUM-DUM! TUM-DUM! TUM-DUM!

- Ho... Houjo-kun??? – ela quase caiu para trás.

_**NANIIIIIIIIIIII??? O QUE ESSE MISERÁVEL VEIO FAZER AQUI??? COMO ELE A ENCONTROU??? **_

Houjo-kun abraçou-a calorosamente. Todos assistiam aquele lindo casal apaixonado.

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Então esse é o noivo secreto da Kagome??? – Sango quase se explodia de emoção.

- É... Acho que é sim... o.o" – Miroku não teve outra saída, a não ser concordar.

- ... – Kouga não tinha palavras. Tentava, no entanto, segurar milhares de lágrimas que desejavam sair de seus olhos. – Eu... – finalmente falou algo, porém com a cabeça baixa.

Sango e Miroku olharam-no.

- Eu... Tenho que fazer uma coisa. – e ele saiu de lá firme e rapidamente. Passou por Kagome e Houjo sem olhar.

- "Igarashi-kun..." – a garota morria por dentro.

_**Era só essa que me faltava! Além de ela estar agarrada com aquele sujo do Houjo, é capaz de sentir-se mal por causa do Igarashi??? Ahhhhhh! Mas eu vou é matar essa mulher!!! MULHER IDIOTA! MULHER IMBECIL! POR QUE? POR QUE?**_

- Agora... – Houjo iniciou a fala. – Nós nunca mais iremos nos separar, Higurashi!

- Hãn? – e ela não entendia nada.

- É que... Agora eu não vou mais desgrudar de você!

- "OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???"

_N/A: Calma, gente! Ela só gritou em pensamento! XD_

- Co-Como assim... Houjo-kun? – Kagome perguntou suavemente.

Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido delicado.

- Isso... É surpresa. – e ele deu uma leve mordida em seu pescoço.

Kagome corou ao extremo.

- Uh... O que será que ele falou pra ela, hein, Miroku? – Sango morria de curiosidade.

Não ouvira resposta alguma. Olhou para o namorado.

- O QUÊ??? PASSANDO A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA OUTRA VEZ, SEU PERVERTIDO???

- Hahaha... n.n" É que eu não resisti...! – e ele fez uma cara mal lavada.

- NYAAAA!!! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, SEU SERIAL PERVERT!!! – e a seção de tabefes fora iniciada.

_N/A: A Sango espancando o Miroku eu não poderia deixar de fora nunca:D_

**A mentira continua...**

**Significado da Mentira**

**Moshi-Moshi – **Alô! (ao telefone)

**Sumimasen – **Desculpe-me (formal)

**Nee – **Ei

**Imooto-chan – **Irmãzinha ; irmã mais nova

**Nanda yo – **O que é? ; Quê!

**Onii-san – **Irmãozão ; Irmão mais velho

**Eto – **Er...

**Doushitano – **O que foi? ; Qual é o problema?

**Yare yare – **Ora, ora...

**Domo – **Oi

**Onna no ko no baka – **Mulher idiota!

**Onegai – **Por favor!

**Dame da – **Não faça isso.

**Gomen/Gomen nasai – **Desculpe-me.

**Suki da yo – **Eu gosto de você.

**Ano sa – **Hum...

**Ja mata ashita – **Até amanhã!

**Kuso – **Merda! ; Droga!

**Minna – **Pessoal ; Gente

**Naze – **Por que?

**Sou darou, ne – **É mesmo, né?

**Hai - **Sim

**Soraa mentindo...**

HAO! O que acharam da minha nova fanfic? Estranha ela, não? Acho que vocês ainda não entenderam nada... XD

Mas, não temam caros leitores! No próximo capítulo as coisas serão um pouco mais esclarecidas!

E quem diria... A Kagome não passa de uma trapaceira mentirosa! Usa as pessoas até se cansar! No entanto, parece que há uma pessoa diferente... Alguém que não lhe desperta vontade de mentir. Por que? Como será que eles se conheceram? E por que se separaram?

Como Houjo a encontrou? E por que ela sumiria? HAH! Muitas perguntas e poucas respostas – por enquanto, é claro!

Para quem quiser saber, não perca o próximo capítulo!

Kissus, Soraa.

"_Olha um disco voador!!! _

_Nyaa... Mentirinha! ;D"_


End file.
